You Belong With Me
by celestoceanna
Summary: High school AU. So Sam is in love with his best friend Gabriel but he has no good way to tell him. And as he graduates high school he thinks it is time to tell the other but Gabriel goes and starts dating this girl Kali which makes Sam more upset.Now Sam is on a mission to prove that Gabriel doesn't want Kali and should be with Sam. Main pairing is Sam/Gabriel with some Dean/Cas.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own these characters but I will use them for this story.

Sam Winchester had known Gabriel Milton for almost 14 years now. He had known that he liked to play tricks on his brother's and Sam's brother as well. He also knew that he loved sweets and that you couldn't get them away from him with a crowbar. Sam also knew that Gabriel was cocky and a little too sure of himself at times. Like the time he took on six football players because they had shoved Sam and his friend Andy into their lockers. Let's just say that after taking down three of the guys Gabriel got himself pretty beat up. But Sam still forgave him and helped to patch him up. But most of all Sam knew that Gabriel was blind as a bat when it came to noticing people liking him, because if Sam was honest with himself he had been in love with his best friend for nearly 5 years now.

Sam was now 18 and had just graduated from high school. He was wondering just what he wanted to do now that he was out. He knew that he wanted to go off to college but he wasn't sure which one and if he wanted to take a year off to explore a little. But he did know that whatever it was Gabriel was sure to follow. Well that was until he had gone and gotten himself some new girlfriend. Sam hadn't really met her yet but he had heard all about her from Gabe. Apparently they had met at a football game for the local college. He was sitting in the bleachers and she was one of the pretty little cheerleaders. They apparently locked eyes and that was when Gabriel said he fell in love. Sam just gags at the memory of him telling the story.

So now Sam was sitting in his room looking out across the way at the Milton house and wondered if Gabriel would be calling him today or not. Because they were supposed to be hanging up over an hour ago and he had not seen or heard from his friend yet. He growled as he grabbed his phone and dialed up Gabriel's number. He heard it ring a few times before the other picked up.

"Hey Sammy what's up?"

Sam just shook his head. "Oh nothing just wondering if you forgot that we were going to hang out today?" Yeah Sam sounded a little pissed but hell this was not the first time since Gabriel started to date Kali that he forgot to do something with Sam.

Gabriel fumbled as he tried to think of something to say." Um I'm sorry Sam it's just Kali called and well I'm with her shopping. I didn't mean to forget. Maybe we could hang out tonight? Or tomorrow maybe?"

Sam just took a steadying breathe as he listened to yet another excuse from his friend." No don't worry about it. Sounds like you have your hands full and well I have plans for later anyway." It was a lie but he didn't want to be just a second thought anymore. "I hope that you at least make it to the party this weekend for my graduation. You are still coming right?"

"Sure I'm going to be there. Not every day that little Sammy graduates high school and with top marks too. I'll be there no matter what Sam I promise."

Sam sure hoped that he was going to make it because if he didn't it was going to be the last straw. "Alright I'll see you then. Have fun with Kali." He then hung up and groaned as he laid down on his bed.

The weekend had come by too fast for Sam's liking. His parents were going to be leaving for the night and Dean was in charge of the party. He was glad for that at least but he was sure that his big brother was going to do something to embarrass him. He always did. But for now he was busying himself making sure that they had everything ready for the party. There were refreshments, some alcoholic and some not, there was food and there was music. He nodded as he looked and made sure everything breakable was put away and that his parents' bedroom was properly locked so no one could get in there. After he had double checked everything he sat down next to Dean on the couch. "So you think that there is going to be a lot of people coming tonight?"

Dean looked at Sam and smirked. "Hell yeah I'm sure that everyone you know and some you didn't are going to show up for the free food and booze. But you know the important people are all going to be here. Like me, Cas, Andy, and Gabe. If nobody else shows up you at least got us." He ruffled Sam's hair as he grinned at him.

Sam smiled at his brother because hell Dean always knew what to say to him to make him feel better. "Alright but don't go dragging Cas off to make out with him. Cause I really don't wanna see that." He smirked as he had to dodge a fist to the shoulder.

"Shut up bitch I'm not going to drag him off to make out at your party. Maybe afterwards but not during." Dean and Cas had been going out for almost two years now. It apparently didn't matter that Castiel was Sam's age and that Dean was nearly 21, the same age as Gabriel. No they really seemed to love one another so Sam just kinda went with it.

They party was in full swing now and everyone was talking and having a good time it seemed. But no matter where Sam looked he could not find Gabriel. He was sure that he was waiting so he could make a grand entrance but this was just ridiculous. As he was about to give up hope that his friend had remembered he saw Gabriel standing near the door. He brightened up instantly as he walked over to greet his best friend. But that happiness died when he noticed the tall slender woman that was holding onto Gabriel's hand. It must have been Kali but Sam didn't care because he didn't want her there. He had wanted to spend time with Gabriel, not Gabriel and his girlfriend.

Sam was trying to turn and walk away from Gabriel when he heard him call out for him. He tried to ignore it and hurry off to the backyard but he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around and looked down into amber eyes. "Hey Gabe when did you get here?"

Gabriel looked at him a little shocked. "I called for you why didn't you stop? And I just got here. I want you to meet Kali I brought her along with me."

Sam scratched the back of his neck and gave his friend a grin. "Sorry I didn't hear you. Must be the music it's a little loud." He then bit his lower lip as he looked around the smaller man to the young woman. "Yeah sure I'll meet her. But I thought it was just going to be you tonight? I'm not saying that you couldn't bring her but you well never mentioned you were or weren't." Sam knew he was babbling but well he was upset and he did it when he was upset.

Gabriel knew something was up when he heard Sam babbling. He looked over at Kali and then to his friend and quirked a brow. "Yeah it was going to be just me but when I told her where I was going she asked to come and meet you since well I talk about you all the time. And the two of you haven't met yet so well why not in a party setting. I'm sure you are going to like her Sammy." He was going to have to get Sam alone and find out what was bugging him at some point in the night.

Sam watched as Gabriel called the girl over. He put on a strained smile and greeted her and shook her hand. "Hi it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Sam."

She looked Sam over a minute before taking his hand and shaking it." It is nice to meet the person that Gabriel talks about all the time. Sometimes I have to wonder if he is dating you instead of me." She looked Sam dead in the eye with that statement almost as a challenge.

It was a miracle that Sam didn't blush from her comment but he just chuckled a little. "Well you try knowing someone for 14 years and then not talking about them. Besides he can't talk about me that much." He looked over at Gabriel and noticed a little sheepish look he was giving him. And it made him happy that it was true and that Gabriel did talk about him a lot. He then looked at Kali and grinned. "Well I hope you have a good time." He then turned and decided he needed some air so he headed outside to sit on the back porch for a bit.

Sam didn't even notice that Gabriel had followed him out till he heard him talking. "So Sasquatch what is bothering you? Because I know that something is wrong. You don't just babble like you did for nothing." He sat down next to Sam and looked at him.

Sam looked over at him and sighed. "It's nothing Gabe. I'm just having a hard time deciding what to do now that I'm out of school. I got the full ride to Stanford but well I would like a little time to myself as well. You know go traveling for a few months and maybe just see the sights." He knew that wasn't the real reason he was upset but might as well give Gabriel a reason he had been thinking about for some time now.

"Sammy it's good to think about these things. I mean at least you have options. I never did. It was either get a job or go to college. I decided that I wanted to do the one that didn't involve too much work. You at least can choose what you wanna do. I mean go to an awesome school or not. Cause I bet that free ride will be there next year since you have that super brain of yours." He chuckled as he reached over and gave his knee a squeeze. "Besides if they don't take you then it's their loss cause I bet you would have been their best student and the best damn lawyer to graduate from there."

Sam looked at the hand on his knee and then to his friend. "Yeah I still have time to think about it. But either way I won't be around after the summer is over and well it is making me a little sad I won't get to see you so much. I mean we have spent every day since we were little together or nearly." So that was the real reason Sam was upset and trying to decide what to do, because either choice had him leaving Gabriel and he couldn't make up his mind which was worse.

Gabriel was shocked for a moment. He had not realized that he was going to be without Sam after the summer was over. He blinked and then licked his lips. "Hey we could still talk and maybe I could figure out how Skype works. But you know that no matter what you are the most important person in my life Sammy you always have been." He grinned as he leaned in closer. "Besides with me not around you might actually stand a chance of getting laid."

Sam chuckled as he shook his head. "Maybe I do but I doubt it will happen." He then looked at the back door and groaned. "I guess I should be getting back in there. You know it's my party after all, even if I don't know who half of these people are." He groaned as he stood up. "You should get back to that girlfriend of yours too. You know she might think I'm trying to steal you away from her."

Gabriel stood up as well and groaned. "Sammy don't give her any ideas. I swear she thinks I'm going to leave her for you. Hell I think she has mentioned it several times. Besides if I thought I had a chance with you I might have to leave her." He grinned as he waggled his eyebrows at the taller boy.

Sam bit his lower lip to prevent any awkward love confession from spilling out and just laughed. "I'm sure you would. Now get going." He then turned and walked into the house and went straight to his room. He was in no mood now for the party.

It was a few hours later when the party had died down that Dean came up and knocked on Sam's door before walking in. " Hey buddy why did you leave the party? I thought you were having a good time?" He was concerned about his little brother because well he looked a little shaken and upset.

Sam just shook his head. "It's nothing Dean. I just wasn't in the mood for a party that's all. So is everyone gone or are there a few people crashed on the floor?"

Dean noticed that Sam was brushing him off so he just shrugged. "Cas is still here and Andy is crashing on the couch. I think Gabriel might still be here. I think he wants to talk to you or something. But other than that no one else is here."

Sam stiffened a little when he heard that Gabriel was still there and wanted to talk to him. He really didn't want to deal with this again but he knew that both Dean and Gabe would know something was wrong if he sent the other away." Ok tell him to come up if he wants to talk. And please try to be quite when you and Cas are making out."

Dean just smirked as he turned to leave. "Well if you are worried about hearing us just turn on some music." He then walked down the stairs and told Gabriel to go on up.

Gabriel walked upstairs and leaned against the door frame of Sam's room. "Hey there kiddo. I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out. And that I'm coming over tomorrow and we are hanging out. Because I realized that I have kinda been ditching you for Kali. So you and me all day tomorrow fun times." He grinned as he looked at Sam.

Sam looked over at Gabriel and smiled. "That sounds like fun. I can't wait." He gave him a soft smile before he yawned and gave a long stretch. "Unless you are going to be sleeping in my bed I think it's time for you to go. I'm pretty wiped out and I need my beauty sleep if I have to hang out with you all day tomorrow." He smirked as he gave a stretch.

Gabriel was just staring at the other as he stretched and a small expanse of skin was exposed at Sam's midriff. He brought his eyes up to meet Sam's and grinned. "Yeah you need to make sure you can stand up to my awesomeness tomorrow so you better get all the rest you can. I'll see you tomorrow Sammy." He then turned and closed Sam's door before walking downstairs and heading out to get in his car. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to go back and take the other up on his offer of sharing his bed. He didn't though he just started his car and headed for his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam woke up and groaned as he stretched his limbs. He smiled though as he remembered that Gabriel had promised to hang out with him today. He stood up and padded his way down the hall to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him before turning on the shower. He had had a particularly vivid dream of a certain young man the night before and well there was a problem he needed to take care of before he could properly start the day. Sam quickly undressed and then stepped under the spray of the water and groaned a little as the warm water washed over his skin. His right hand slowly began to stray down his chest and over his abs before his fingers lightly touched his hardened length. He bit his lip so as not to moan too loudly and cause Dean to interrupt him. His fingers began to slowly stroke is erection as thoughts of his dream came to the surface once more. Gabriel was between his legs and giving his cock a long lick as he smirked and spoke devilishly dirty things to him "_You like this don't you Sammy. Wanna have me suck you off and then fuck you so hard."_ Sam's hand was starting to stroke his cock a little faster as he thought of Gabriel sucking him off. He had thought about this a lot and had stroked himself to completion many times from just those thoughts. _"Come on Sammy you gonna come for me? I wanna see just what you taste like."_ Sam leaned is forehead against the tile wall as he stroked himself a little bit more before the image of Gabriel and that smirk popped into his mind's eye and that was what did it, Sam came long and hard as he thought of his friend.

After Sam finally came down from his high he actually used the shower for its purpose and washed himself up. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another to dry off his hair. He then heard the knock on the door from Dean. "Princess you done primping in there? Some of us need to use the bathroom too." Sam shook his head as he opened the door and glared at his older brother. "It's all yours Dean."

Sam walked over to his room and blinked as he found someone in it. Gabriel was sitting on his bed waiting for him. This was certainly a surprise because the other hated getting up any time before noon. "Uh hey Gabe. What are you doing here so early? I thought you wouldn't be by till later."

Gabriel looked up at Sam and nearly fell off the bed at the sight. The young man was in nothing but a towel and was still dripping wet. It was just like one of his fantasies. He licked his now dry lips and gave a strangled chuckle. "Well I did promise the whole day and well no need to wait right?" Gabriel didn't know if could sit there staring at Sam like that without getting hard. Hell he was already getting hard just from the first glance of his wet and naked body. He decided it would be safer to wait for him downstairs. "I'm just going to go wait downstairs for you Sammy. I doubt you want me in here while you're changing." He then hightailed it out of the room a little faster than he wanted to but he needed a little breather.

Sam blinked as he watched Gabriel nearly run out of his room. He had to smile a little at that before he shut the door and began to get dressed for the day. He decided that a little teasing was in order so he slipped on the tightest pair of pants he owned and then looked through his shirt before picking out a nice dark green v neck shirt. It was a little snug and hugged Sam in all the right places. Sam looked over himself in his mirror and gave a nod of approval because he was sure that this outfit would get him at least a little attention.

Sam walked downstairs and sniffed the air because a really awesome scent was coming from the kitchen. He walked over and noticed his mom was at the stove fixing up some breakfast while his dad and Gabriel were seated at the table. He walked over and kissed his mother's cheek and then took his seat at the table. "I'm going out with Gabe today and well I'll be back a little later to help clean up the mess from the party." He was looking around and noticed that it wasn't too trashed but it sure as hell wasn't too clean either.

John looked at his youngest son and grinned." It looks like it was a pretty good party. But yeah you and Dean are going to clean this mess up and not your mother or Castiel because I know that your brother will try and push it off on him." He then went back to reading his paper.

Dean had chosen that moment to step into the room and scoffed. "I wouldn't make Cas clean up. Besides I was going to make shorty and Sam do the cleaning. They need their quality time together and all." He grinned as he sat next to Sam and gave him a big grin.

Sam reached over and punched Dean in the shoulder. "That arty was mostly your idea so you are helping out with the clean up. And Gabriel wasn't even there that long so stop trying to drag him into it." He looked over at the other and was surprised that he was being rather quite. "Hey Gabe you ok? You haven't really said much since I came downstairs."

Gabriel looked over at gave Sam a lopsided grin. "Sorry Sammy was distracted by the smells of the wonderful food your mom is making. You know that I can't think if I haven't eaten." He chuckled a little as he tried to not look directly at the other. He was still having flashes of him in nothing but a towel. He was a bit hungry though so no real lie there.

Mary smiled as she brought over the plates of food for her husband and two son's and then placed an even larger plate in front of Gabriel. She knew that he could eat her out of house and home if she let him. "There you go dears. And Sam don't worry about cleaning up till you get home later. I know that you and Gabriel have not had a chance to hang out for some time now. The mess will still be here later. But Dean you are going to clean up the upstairs and the bathrooms for your brother." She just smiled as she sat down with her own plate of food. "Dean dear is Castiel still sleeping? You did tell him breakfast was ready didn't you?"

Dean stop with his fork in midair and looked a little sheepishly at his mother. "Yeah he knows mom. But he is really tired and well still sleeping. I'll save him some food for when he gets up." He didn't want to tell his mom that he had made out and nearly screwed Cas into the tried state he was in. But well he was sure she knew on some level.

After breakfast Sam placed his dishes in the sink and then looked at Gabriel who was standing and doing the same thing. "So what are we going to be doing today Gabe?" He leaned against the counter as he spoke to his friend.

Gabriel was trying not to look at Sam because if he was honest with himself he would have to say Sam was looking damn good today. He was having serious trouble keeping his thoughts straight. But he looked up at the taller boy and grinned. "Well how about some minigolf and then snow cones and possible a movie?"

Sam actually thought that sounded kinda nice. If he was honest with himself it sorta sounded like a date and not just hanging out but he shrugged. "Sounds like a plan." He walked over and kissed his mother's cheek before heading for the front door and out to Gabriel's car.

It didn't take long for them to drive to the only minigolf place in town. Sam slipped out of the car and looked over at Gabriel a moment. "So was it hard getting away from Kali for a day?" He walked over to the cashier and got them a set of clubs and a couple balls.

Gabriel walked behind Sam and was getting a lovely view of his ass in those tight jeans. "Uh yeah she was kinda upset that I ditch her today for you. She thinks that we should spend every waking minute together. And well I like her and all but I would like to see my friends." He walked over to stand next to Sam. "Well enough talk about girlfriends I do think this is supposed to be a day for just us. So no more mentioning her." He grabbed his club and ball and set it on the tee and gave a swing missing the hole completely.

Sam laughed as he watched Gabriel curse at the ball. He knew that it was going to be a good day. They finished their game rather fast because well Gabriel was not having fun with the little colored ball not going where he wanted it to. They made their way to the snow cone shop and wandered over to look at the flavors. Sam knew that this was going to be the highlight of the day for his friend because he was such a little sugar fiend.

Gabriel looked up at Sam and grinned. "So kiddo what you going to have? I bet I can guess. I can bet you are going to order the cherry berry cream snow cone." HE smirked as he looked up at Sam.

Sam chuckled a little. "Yeah that's what I'm getting, but see I can't guess what is it you want because I know for sure you want them all. So I think you might go for the cotton candy one today."

Gabriel thought it over and then walked up to the cashier and gave her their order. He would just have to surprise Sam with what he got. After a few moment's the girl returned with their orders and he took them over to a table where Sam was seated. "Alright here you go Sammy dig in." He licked his own lips as he sat down and dipped his spoon in the crushed ice and brought it up to his lips slowly savoring the flavor as it touched his tongue.

Sam looked on as Gabriel was eating his treat and for a moment all he could do was stare at him. He was one of the few people that he knew could turn eating into porn. And it was making Sam a little uncomfortable at the moment. He licked his lips a moment before eating his own snow cone. "So what did you decide to get anyway?"

Gabriel dipped his spoon into the ice and offered it to the other. "Why don't you try it and see." He watched as Sam looked at the spoon and then at him before leaning in and taking a bite. Gabriel watched as some of the syrup escaped the teen's mouth and ran down his chin. He wished more than anything that he could lean in and lick that up. But he knew that one he was in a relationship and two Sammy was not interested in him like that. They were friends and nothing more.

Sam licked his lips after the taste and grinned. "You got coconut and banana never would have pegged you for that one." He smiled as he went back to eating his snow cone. "So you know what movie you want to see? Cause I was thinking that new acting movie that just came out."

Gabriel had finished up his treat and was wiping his face off with a napkin. "Yeah that sounds good. I haven't gotten to see that one yet. The movies I've been to have been all chick flicks lately. I think a little action movie would do me."

Sam finished his snow cone and tossed the paper cup away before wiping off his face as well. "Well let's get going cause I still have to get back home and clean up. God that is going to take forever." He groaned as he ran his hand over his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Gabriel made it to the movie theater and bought their tickets and were inside buying snacks. Sam got the popcorn and soda's while Gabriel covered the sweets, which were several considering he was going to end up eating most of them. Sam had to laugh as they walked to their theater Gabriel was carrying several boxes of sweets in his arms and having trouble not fumbling all of them. "I think you got yourself enough sweets Gabe. You sure that there are going to be any for me?" He smirked as he found them a couple seats.

Gabriel looked at his friend and grinned. "Oh Sammy I'll share my treats with you, but not all of them." He sat there and piled his candy in the empty seat next to him. He looked through them and pulled out a package of red vines and handed them to the taller boy. "I got those for you."

Sam looked down and felt a pang in his chest because Gabriel always remembered just what his favorite anything was. He took the candy and put it aside for now and watched as the lights dimmed and the theater hushed. He settled in his chair as the previews began.

The movie was in full swing when Sam felt a hand casually touching his leg. He looked down and noticed that Gabriel seemed to be looking for the popcorn. He shivered though at the touch and moved the bucket over to the other. As he did he looked over at Gabriel and bit his lips as their eyes locked for just a mere moment. That's when Sam did something that he was going to both regret and love. He slowly leaned over towards Gabriel and before he knew what was happening his lips were lightly pressed against the other man's.

Gabriel was shocked to say the least when he felt Sam's lips against his own but that shock soon melted away as he relaxed and returned the gentle kiss slowly. He was not going to let this go.

Sam was both shocked and surprised to find Gabriel returning his kiss and once he realized just what he was doing he pulled away and looked into those amber eyes. He then slowly whispered to the other. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." He then stood and made his way from the theater. He may have loved the other but he was not about to make a move on him while he was with someone. He was no cheater and he wouldn't want to make the other one either. He made it to the lobby before he felt a hand grabbing his wrist and stopping him.

"Whoa there Sammy you're not running away from me after that. You and I are going to sit down and talk about this." He pulled the other over to a set of benches and forced him to sit down on them. "Now then why don't we talk about why you kissed me and then just ran off like that?"

Sam looked at the ground because he couldn't really look the other in the eyes at the moment. "Look I didn't mean to do that in there; well I did but well not like that. You have a girlfriend and no matter how much I have wanted that I shouldn't have made a move on you like that." He groaned and he buried his face in his hands. "Gabe I'm sorry but I can't just keep going on with these feelings bottled up inside of me." He finally looked up at the other and gave him a weak smile. "I should have told you a long time ago that I've practically been in love with you for forever."

Gabriel looked at Sam with disbelieving eyes. He couldn't fathom that the other just said that he loved him. He let go of his wrist for a moment and just looked at the ground. "Well fuck Sammy just put me in a pickle why don't ya. Cause I may be dating Kali but hell I've held a flame for you for much much longer." He ran his fingers through his hair a moment. "But you know if would be unfair to break it off with her so suddenly. I think I need to go and talk to her and explain things a little bit. Then you and me are going on a proper date not just hanging out."

Sam looked up at Gabriel and blinked a little bit. "You mean you are going to break up with her for me? I thought you were like in love with Kali. Shit I heard you talking about moving in together." He didn't want to ruin things for Gabriel and Kali but on the other hand he was extremely excited that the shorter man wanted to go out with him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes for a moment and pulled the other down to look him straight in the eyes. "Now you listen here Sam Winchester. I may be dating Kali and we may seem like we were going good but she was starting to make me feel bad about seeing you. And that I could not have. You always and forever will be the number one person in my life. Even if we hadn't come to this mutual understanding I would always put you before anyone else. And the way Kali was trying to make me choose between you and her was starting to grate on my nerves. Now stop thinking I am going to take all this back and get it through that pretty head of yours that you are mine and I am going to show you that after I have a talk with me soon to be ex-girlfriend."

Sam listened to every word that the other said and groaned as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Alright I get it. But you have to go talk to her and actually break up with her. Cause I am not going to be your booty on the side." He smiled at him. "I cannot believe you left all your candy alone in the theater to come chasing after me."

Gabriel gave him a nod and then he looked a little shocked before jumping up and running back into the theater for the precious candy he had left all alone in the theater. He came back out a few moments later carrying what was left from his pile and smiled." Everything is good now. So how about I take you home and help you clean up a little. Afterwards I'll go home call Kali and talk things over."

Sam gave a nod and stood up and walked out of the theater with his friend and hopefully soon more than a friend. They got into Gabe's car and drove off to Sam's house. Once they arrived Gabriel parked the car and gave Sam a goofy grin. "You think that Dean is going to be upset if we start dating?"

Sam looked at the other and shook his head. "Nope I think he is going to just be relieved that something finally happened. He has been hinting for months about locking me in a closet with you till I got my feelings straightened out."

Gabriel gave him a shrug as he walked with him. "I help you clean up then that means the more time I get to be with you when you finish." He grinned as he walked into the house with Sam. HE noticed though that the house wasn't all that bad. It seemed as if Dean had done some major cleaning. He was sure that Cas was responsible for that one though.

Sam looked at the house and was rather shocked that it was fairly clean. He walked over to the living room where he found Dean and Cas seated and just rolled his eyes. "So did Cas do the cleaning or did he bribe you into doing it?"

Dean looked over at his little brother and just smirked. "No I didn't let Castiel do all the cleaning. He did help a little bit but yeah I cleaned it up cause I felt bad for you. You weren't really there for most of it so why make you do it all?"

Castiel looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. "Sam he was bribed. I will not tell you with what but I will not let you go thinking that he did this purely on his own. I don't doubt he felt bad but I think the bribe is what pushed him on."

Dean looked over at his boyfriend a little hurt. "Aw Cas why did you have to go and say that? I was trying to be a nice big brother."

Sam just shook his head. "Ok well thanks then Dean for cleaning up. I'm heading up to my room now if you two want to go back to making out." He then turned and gave Gabriel a look as he made his way up to his room.

Gabriel waited till Sam was upstairs before he looked at the pair. "Dean I'm letting you know right now that I am fully intending to dump Kali and start dating Sam. Now you know I was cool with you and Cassie going out so I hope you respect me and Sam." He then turned and headed up the stairs before Dean could say a word to him.

After Gabriel got up the stairs he paused a moment before he knocked and entered Sam's room. "So Sammy what you planning on doing now that you are free from cleaning up?" He walked over to take a seat on the edge of the others bed.

Sam looked at Gabriel and just chuckled." Well nothing that you are probably thinking about doing I am sure. I told you that you had to break it off with Kali before I would consider doing anything with you." He walked over and sat next to him then." Besides I don't think you want to move too fast now do you?"

He shook his head as he looked on at his moose. "Naw I don't wanna rush things with you but on the other hand my brain is begging me to make out with you as well. I guess to be safe I should just get going and have that little talk with Kali. Because I don't want to make you uncomfortable with my need to kiss you." He smirked as he leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll call you later and let you know how things went." He then stood and shuffled out of the room making his way downstairs. As he passed the living room he saw his little brother and Dean making out on the couch and just cringed because he could seriously have gone without seeing that for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know this is a short one but it had to be broken up cause it didn't fit well with the next part. Also this is a rather steamy Chapter so you have been properly warned thank you.**

Gabriel had gone home and called Kali over to talk to her. He was sure that this was not going to go well but fuck he didn't care. He was more invested in Sam than he was her. So he waited till she came over and as he predicted things went badly. She said some rather colorful things to him before storming out of his place. He just groaned as he flopped onto his couch. He pulled out his phone and decided to text his moose.

**Gabe: Hey Sammy. So I told her and well let's just say you don't wanna run into her anytime soon. She might scratch your eyes out. So what ya doing right now?**

Sam heard his phone and blinked a moment before reaching over and looking at the text.

**Sam: Well I don't plan on running into her ever, but I will watch out for her. As for what I am doing I was just laying here in my bed. What are you doing?**

Gabriel looked at his text and smirked.

**Gabe: Oh just sitting here on the couch thinking about you. I have to say that it is doing something strange to my body though. Making me kinda hot and a little bothered. Might need to lose some of my clothes. What do you think?**

Sam looked over the next text he received and groaned a little. This was a dangerous game that they were playing but it was also a little exciting. He looked at his phone and then bit his lower lip.

**Sam: Yeah I think you might wanna lose some of the clothes if you are getting hot. Maybe let me know which one's though.**

Gabriel licked his lips as he reached down and pulled his shirt off and over his head. He tossed it to the side and then undid his jeans but left them on. He then pushed a few buttons on his phone and took a picture and sent it to Sam.

**Gabe: How about I just show you Sammy. Fuck you know what you are doing to me right now? I'm hot hard and really fucking horny. So Sammy what exactly are you wearing?**

Sam blinked as he noticed there was a picture being sent to him. He worried his bottom lip as he opened it wondering what the other could be sending him. He had to hold back a groan as he saw what was sent. He certainly had seen the other without a shirt but this was different. His hand was straying down his chest and he stopped it for a moment as he took his own phone and snapped a picture of himself. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers and he was sure that that would just make the other even more uncomfortable at the moment.

**Sam: Well I'm glad I can have that effect on you. Maybe you should try doing something about that? Hear that a little self loving could help out. But I want you to tell me what you are doing. You know I might have my hand in my boxers and I might be stroking myself at the moment.**

Gabriel nearly dropped his phone when he got the picture from Sam. He stared at it for several minutes before he realized he was going to have to answer the others text. He shimmied out of his pants though before he did.

**Gabe: Fuck Sammy. Seriously you trying to make me come before I even touch myself? Cause right now that picture and what you just said is damn hot. And you know I had to remove my pants now cause I need a little more freedom. I got my hand moving down to lightly stroke my hard cock through my boxers now. Wish you were here though I wanna see you and hear you so badly now.**

Gabriel let a low groan escape as he stroked himself a little more. He swore because he really wanted Sam there with him. But he also knew that it was good that he wasn't there too. They didn't need to jump right into sex but this was certainly fun.

**Sam: Yeah I wish I was there too. Because I'm sure it wouldn't be your hand that was stroking your cock. I bet you it would be mine or I might even be using my mouth. Would you like that Gabe me sucking you off right now? Would you like the feel of me using my tongue to torture your sensitive cock?**

Sam's breathing was a little labored as he was sending that last text. He was getting so hard at just the thought of them doing something this dirty. He groaned as he finally shoved his boxers off and was now fully exposed. He looked down at his hardened erection and bit his lips before he took a picture and sent it to Gabriel. His face was burning red as he just thought about that. He really hoped that he was not going to regret that little slip of control.

Gabriel was still slowly stroking himself as he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and read over Sam's text and groaned a little and then he felt it go off a second time. He noticed that it was a picture message licked his lips as he opened the text. He felt as all of the blood in his body rushed downward to a single point in his body. He was looking at Sam's hard member and it was effecting him like he had never thought possible. He just couldn't take it anymore he hit Sam's number and dialed him up.

As Sam answered the phone all Gabriel could do was moan. "Fuck Sammy I wanna be there right now with you. You have no idea how badly I want you. And that picture you just sent well let's just say my fantasies did not do you justice."

Sam heard the groan as he answered the call. He was worried he had gone too far with the last picture. But the sounds that Gabriel was making obliviously meant that he enjoyed it. "Yeah you want me there right now just so I can plow me into the bed. Wanna here something I fantasize about?" He gave a low moan as he continued to stroked himself.

"Oh yes I would love to hear what you fantasize about Sammy? I do hope it involves me though." He gave a stuttered chuckle. "You still touching yourself over there? Cause yeah not going to lie I'm stroking myself and well I keep thinking back to that picture you just sent me."

"Yeah I'm still touching myself over here. Keep thinking about my fantasy though where you are between my legs and teasing my cock though. Always the one I go back to. Can't wait though to see if you live up to it." HE gave a low growl as his finger's tightened around his shaft.

Gabriel let a low moan escape from his lips as he imagined Sam stroking himself right now and thinking about him no less. "Damn it Sammy I really wish I could see you right now and just how perfect you must look stroking that monster of a cock of yours. And baby I will live up or exceed that little fantasy of yours so just you wait." He gave a little whimper as he felt himself drawing closer to his release. "Getting close Sammy wanna hear you as you come."

Sam had rolled onto his side and was now fully stroking himself in a fast heated pace. "Yeah I'm close too. Fuck Gabe you know I can't get too loud. Maybe next time we do this I can be at your place and you can hear just how loud I can get." He groaned as he placed his knuckle in his mouth as his other hand worked on his erection. "Gonna…gonna…come…..fuck Gabe." He moaned into the phone as he stroked himself to completion.

Gabriel listened as his friend and possible lover was stuttering out his release and he just couldn't hold himself back anything longer. He stroked his own erection a little faster and moaned as he thought of nothing but Sam at the moment he felt himself tighten and release all over his hand. "Sammy…" It took several minutes before he came down from a very nice high. "Well Sam I do think that this was a very intense orgasm for me. How was it on your end?"

Sam was breathing hard as he was trying to regain his mind. He chuckled as he heard Gabriel's question. "Best one I've had so far. Though I think when we actually do this in person one of us is going to black out. So you coming over here tomorrow or are you going to stay away for a few day for fear of jumping me?"

Gabriel laughed a little. "I think I can control myself around you. But I will still be making out with your giant ass all the time now so be prepared for that. I think we both need to get some sleep though Sammy. I'll call you in the morning and let you know when I'm coming over."

"Alright Gabe I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night." He yawned a little as he waited for Gabriel's good bye and goodnight before hanging up the phone. He then moved off his bed and grabbed some tissues to clean himself up before falling down on his bed once more and falling fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter got a little angsty so you have been warned.

In the morning Sam yawned and stretched himself. He had had the most wonderful dream and he couldn't remember sleeping that good before. He slipped off of his bed and padded his way to the closet to grab some clothes. He was excited to see how long it took for Gabriel to come over today. He picked out a pair of jeans and a normal t-shirt and got himself dressed. Sam walked over and grabbed his phone and licked his lips as he looked over the pictures from the night before. He saved them in a hidden file so Dean couldn't see them if he got a hold of his phone.

Sam made his way downstairs and was smiling until he saw his family was gathered in the kitchen. They all had a solemn look about them and Sam was a little worried. "Um is everything ok?" He was worried that he had done something wrong and now he was going to get punished for it.

Sam's mother looked up at him and patted to the chair next to her. "Sammy baby there is no easy way to break this to you. But your uncle Bobby is in the hospital and the doctors don't think he is going to make it."

Sam sank into the chair and felt his heart clench at the news he had gotten. Bobby was like a second father to him and Dean. Hell Dean was working at his garage cause Bobby loved him so much. He looked over to his brother and could tell Dean wasn't ok. He could see that he was holding back the emotions inside of him. He then looked at his father and he was just the same. John never showed emotion and this was no different.

Sam just sat there unmoving and barely paying attention. He then looked at his mother and smiled. "I want to go to the hospital. I want to let him know that we are still here for him. Can we go and see him mom?" Sam watched as his mother teared up and gave him a little nod.

Sam slowly stood and walked over to Dean and helped him out of his chair. "You are coming too. And I suggest you call Cas and tell him to meet you there." He looked at his older brother and gave him a smile. He knew that the other boy would ground Dean at this time. He needed Cas right now.

Dean just gave a little nod and pulled out his phone. He pressed Castiel's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey Cas sorry for calling so early but could you meet me at the hospital? No no I just need you there with me. Something happen to Bobby and well..Yeah thanks Cas." He then closed his phone and looked at his brother. "Sam if I had to call Cas you better be calling Gabriel. Cause if you don't I will. Besides we need someone to drives us cause I doubt you or I or mom can drive at the moment."

Sam blinked as he looked at his brother. He then pulled his own phone out and called Gabe. "Hey Gabe. Um could you come pick me and Dean up and drive us up to the hospital?"

Gabriel blinked several times as the words sank in. "Are you ok? Is Dean ok?" He was worried and now he was up dressing quickly.

"We're fine. It's just Bobby was admitted and they don't think he is going to make it. We wanna go up and see him and let him know we are here for him. And well I need you and I need you to drive cause neither of us are in the best of shapes to drive right now."

Gabriel could hear the tears in his boyfriends' voice and just cleared his throat. "I'll be there in a few minutes babe. You just hang tight ok." He then hung the phone up and grabbed his keys. He made sure he had a shirt and pants on before running out the door and driving over to Sam's house. He pulled up and walked up to the door he didn't bother to knock just walked in and over to Sam and pulled him into a hug.

Sam didn't even know he was crying till he pulled away and saw the wet stain on Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled up at him. "Hey there Sammy."

Mary watched as her youngest son clung to the other boy and was very happy he had someone to lean on. John had her and she him. Even Dean had Castiel to comfort him. She had worried about Sam but it seemed that things would work out for her baby. "You should get going boys visiting hours don't last long and I doubt you will be let in all at once."

Sam looked at his mother and gave her a nod and he reached down and grabbed Gabriel's hand as they walked out to his car followed by Dean. The ride to the hospital was short and it was silent. Nobody wanted to talk. As they pulled up and parked Sam saw Castiel waiting for Dean. He watched as he came over to the car and slowly wrapped his arms around Dean and held him there in the parking lot, much like Gabriel had done at his house with him.

It took them a few minutes to gain the courage to walk into lobby and ask for the room where Bobby was. The nurse looked at them and smiled as she wrote it down and pointed the direction they needed to go. Once outside of the room Sam felt his whole body going numb. He reached out and grabbed for Gabriel's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He looked at the door and then looked to his brother. He didn't look to be doing any better with this.

Gabriel looked at the younger Winchester and gave his hand a squeeze. "I know this is hard for you. But I'm here for you."

Sam looked at him and then gave him a small nod. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open to the room and looked int. Bobby was in the hospital bed with various monitors hooked up to him as well as several little plastic tubes running to various bag's or machines. Sam slowly walked into the room and could see that the older man's eyes were closed and that he wasn't breathing on his own. Sam made it to the bedside and gently took the older man's hand into his own and gave it a small squeeze.

When Sam looked up he saw Dean just standing in the door way looking at Bobby. He could see at that moment his brother world had shattered. Because no matter how much of a father John was to him Bobby was always more to Dean. He carefully let go to the hand he was holding and walked over to Dean and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's ok Dean I know. But you need to come see him." He carefully let go of his older brother and helped him over to the bed and sat him down in a chair.

Sam sat on the other side of the bed and looked over at Gabriel and Castiel. He watched them give a nod and walk down the hallway. The brothers needed a little time with their second father. It was nearly four hours later when Sam and dean both left the hospital. They had talk to the doctors and were still told that Bobby would most likely not make it through the end of the week.

Gabriel drove both the Winchesters home and when he dropped them off he walked into the house and followed Sam to his room. He wasn't going to allow the other to be alone and no one was going to stop him. He laid there in the young man's bed and held him close as he felt the sobs carry through the taller boy. He ran soothing fingers through the long locks as he tried to comfort his friend and lover. Gabriel laid there holding the other till he had cried himself to sleep. He sighed as he looked down at Sam and gave a weak smile before settling himself down and falling asleep with his Sammy.

It was a few days later when they had gotten the call that they were all fearing. Bobby had taken a turn for the worse and he passed on in the middle of the night. Gabriel and Castile had not left their Winchester alone in the few days that it had taken for Bobby to pass and so when the dreadful news came they were there for the brothers to comfort and hold them as they cried. It was hard for the entire family because they were all Bobby had and so it was up to Mary and John to arrange for the funeral and to make the final arrangements for the man they all cared for dearly.

Sam was slowly starting to come to grips with the loss of Bobby but he could tell Dean was still taking this rather hard. He had walked in on his brother more than once holding a picture of the whole family and just staring at it and staring at Bobby. Sam had tried to help his brother but he had no idea how. Castiel was literally the only person that could even get Dean to eat and sleep.

It was the day of the funeral when they had met with Bobby's lawyer. He had handed John and Mary and envelop and then looked at Dean and handed him one as well. Sam watched as this had happen and walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You want to wait to see what it is?"

Dean just shook his head and tore open the envelop. He looked at the papers that were inside and he handed them to Sam before going to punch the wall. Sam looked down and looked after his brother. Bobby had given Dean the garage and the yard in his will. He handed the papers to his parents before he walked over to his brother and squeezed his shoulder. "You and I know you were like his son Dean of course he would want you to have the yard and the garage. I think after him you were the only one that loved that place."

Dean looked at his little brother a moment before he hugged him and held him close. "I miss him Sammy."

Sam held onto Dean tightly and rubbed his back. "We all miss him Dean it is going to take some time till the pain fades but it will never go away." Dean just held him for a moment more before he pulled away and gave him a weak grin. "When did you become so smart?"

Sam just smirked. "Well one of us has to be." And that was when Sam knew that Dean would be ok. He would need some time but he was sure that Dean would be back to himself in no time.


End file.
